Capítulo 5
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un hecho desgraciado marcará la historia desde este punto.


Capítulo 5: Y mientras que las cosas volvían hacia el restaurante que dirigía George, el bar "Omoro", ya nuestros amigos se habían instalado, habían terminado de desempacar y de prepararse para la cena que iba a ofrecer, Haddock se ofreció en ayudarle a George con la cocina, mientras que mandaba a los Detectives Hernández y Fernández para que trajeran lo pedido por George, a su vez, Tintin terminaba de de sacar sus pertenencias, en especial sus dos cámaras de fotos, mientras que las guardaba en un ropero de la casa.

- ¿Vienes Milu a dar una vuelta? Le preguntó su dueño, mientras que el perro ladraba alegremente, como señal de que aceptaba la salida.

Justo en ese momento, apareció en medio del pasillo de la planta alta un hombre joven, de largos cabellos negros, vestía un traje forma negro, portaba una especie de escudo, en una de sus manos tenía una venda médica que le cubría toda esa parte.

Miró por un rato a Tintin y a Milu, lo mismo a los que estaban abajo, el Profesor Tornasol justo subía las escaleras con su péndulo y justo en ese momento, terminó llevándose puesto a aquel joven que estaba allí de pie en la escalera.

- Oh, disculpe, joven, no lo había visto, es que justo había estado siguiendo a mi péndulo, estaba marcando una importante fuente de minerales hacia el Oeste. Le dijo Tornasol, mientras que le pedía disculpas, el joven solo lo miró un buen rato.

- Oiga, ¿se encuentra bien? No lo habíamos visto. Le dijo Tintin, cuando en ese momento, escucharon que una puerta se abrió por aquel pasillo.

Vieron a Saya salir de allí, mientras que el joven se abría paso entre ellos.

- Ah, Tintin y Profesor Tornasol, disculpen que no se los haya presentado, él es Haji, es un amigo mío que conocí hace unos días. Les dijo Saya, mientras que les presentaba a Haji.

- Un gusto en conocerlos. Les dijo fríamente Haji, mientras que les daba la mano.

- Es un placer en conocerlo, por cierto, ¿está bien? Parece que tiene una herida en la mano. Le preguntó Tintin, Haji miró su mano, no podía decirles lo que tenía, solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

- Me lastime hace un par de días con el fuego, son quemaduras de segundo grado y me dijeron que debo dejarla en descanso por un tiempo. Les dijo en forma de mentira el joven, mientras que Tintin y Tornasol se quedaban pensativos.

- Por cierto, vamos a dar una vuelta, vengan que les mostraremos la Ciudad de Okinawa. Les propuso Saya.

- Oh, un paseo, sería genial, veamos si el Capitán Haddock quiere venir. Le dijo Tornasol a ellos, mientras que bajaba las escaleras y se encontraba con George y Kai preparando la cena junto al Capitán y Riku.

- Capitán, disculpe, la Señorita Saya nos va a mostrar la ciudad, ¿desea venir? Le preguntó el Profesor.

- Me gustaría ir pero es que estoy esperando a que vuelvan Hernández y Fernández, parece que tardan en venir. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que ponía una excusa, pero era cierto lo que estaba pasando.

Y justo en ese momento aparecieron los Detectives.

- Ah, justo a tiempo. Les dijo George, mientras que los hermanos gemelos le pasaban las bolsas con los ingredientes para la cena.

- Disculpe la demora, no conocíamos bien la ciudad y nos perdimos. Se disculparon los Detectives.

- No se preocupen, justo llegaron a tiempo, Saya los iba a llevar de paseo, adelante. Vayan. Las noches aquí son hermosas, se las recomiendo. Les dijo George, mientras que les animaba a ir con ellos.

- Ok, vamos con ellos. Respondió Fernández, mientras que tomaban sus bastones y salían con Saya, Haji, Tintin y Milu, justo antes de irse, se les unió Kai.

Salieron en medio de un Atardecer que prometía todo lo mejor para ser su primera noche en tierras extranjeras, el tiempo les acompañaba de su lado, ya que tenían una noche que estaba por llegar con un clima tiempo, Haji iba en silencio, como ocultando algo muy importante y que tal vez revelaría, Saya les iba contando todo al respecto sobre la ciudad, sus tradiciones y cultura, mientras que iban ya terminando el recorrido, Kai escuchó gritos en un callejón y corrió para ver qué estaba pasando.

- Dios, que alguien llame a la Policía. Dijo Hernández.

- Pero nosotros somos la Policía, vamos. Le dijo su hermano Fernández, mientras que iban corriendo para ayudar a Kai.

Haji fue con ellos, los gritos se fueron haciéndose más fuertes hasta que por fin llegaron hacia donde estaba la víctima atrapada, se encontraba rodeada por una misteriosa persona de cabellos rubios y temblando su cuerpo, trató de atacar, Hernández y Fernández le apuntaron con sus armas y dieron la voz de alto.

- ¡Alto, en el nombre de la ley! Ordenaron los gemelos, pero cuando aquella persona se dio la vuelta, empezó a sentir como si su cuerpo fuera a explotar,

- ¿Qué está pasando, Forest? ¡Foreste, responde! ¡¿Estás bien?! Le preguntó Kai al joven, pero el hombre ya no estaba en sus cabales, se había empezado a transformar en un monstruoso murciélago gigante, el cual trató de atacar a la joven mujer que estaba aterrada pero los Detectives dispararon contra el monstruo, haciéndolo retroceder de ella y salvándole la vida, justo en ese momento, Haji le pasó la katana a Saya.

- Ya es hora. Le dijo el joven, mientras que ella cambiaba sus ojos a rojos, dejando a todos los presentes asombrados, Milu saltó a los brazos de Tintin, Hernández y Fernández temblaban de miedo y el Profesor Tornasol no lo estaba viendo, ya que estaba siguiendo a su péndulo, cuando justo el monstruo fue a atacarlo como blanco, Saya se interpuso y logró herir al enemigo, causando que un poco de la sangre manchara el abrigo del Profesor.

- ¡Profesor Tornasol! ¡Profesor, ¿se encuentra bien?! Le preguntó Tintin con Kai.

- Sí, no se preocupen, aquí no hay minerales por esta zona, pero parece que a alguien se le ha caído un poco de pintura en mi abrigo, que barbaridad, tendré que mandarlo a lavar. Les dijo mientras que tomaba su abrigo verde y lo llevaba a una tintorería.

- Será mejor volver, Profesor, ese monstruo se ha escapado, de prisa, vamos. Todos de vuelta al bar. Pidió Kai, mientras que Hernández y Fernández llevaban a la chica al hospital más cercano.

- ¡Nos reuniremos de vuelta en mi casa! Les gritó Saya a lo lejos a los hermanos gemelos.

Mientras que de vuelta en la casa de la Familia Miyagusuko, George se encontraba con el Capitán Haddock hablando sobre sus vidas, George le contó sobre su experiencia en la "Guerra de Vietnam", la tragedia de su esposa y su hija, cuando adoptó a Kai y Riku y tiempo después, la llegada de Saya a sus vidas.

En medio de la charla y las risas, apareció un hombre de cabellos rubios cortos, mirada seria y vestía un traje negro con zapatos y corbata del mismo color, camisa blanca y cinturón negro, mientras que ingresaba en el sitio, George supo que algo no andaba bien.

- David, qué gusto en volverte a verte, tanto tiempo ha pasado. Le comentó George, pero la mirada de aquel rubio significaba que algo no estaba de acuerdo y en su línea.

- Tenemos que hablar, George, ha ocurrido un incidente. Le contó el agente, mientras que se sentaba en la barra, Haddock se lo quedó mirando, parecía que aquel tipo no tenía modales, solo entró y se puso a hablar de un "Incidente" pero ni siquiera dijo algo como un "Bienvenidos".

- Oiga, ¿quién es usted? Se nota que no tiene buenos modales, que falta de respeto, a los que llegan a estas bellas tierras se les da una cálida bienvenida, no puedo creer que usted no lo haya hecho. Le dijo Haddock disgustado, mientras que le comenzaba a insultar a David por no haber dicho nada.

- Capitán Haddock. Le llamó George, cuando David escuchó el nombre de aquel hombre, sus ojos quedaron abiertos por la sorpresa que se había llevado.

- ¿Haddock? ¿Archibaldo Haddock? Le preguntó David.

- Sí, ¿qué acaso quiere hacerme una broma? Especie de ignorante, no se atreva a insultar a mi familia, porque juro por las barbas del Caballero de Haddock, que juro que me haré cargo de hacerle pasar una mala noche. Le advirtió el Capitán.

- Quédese tranquilo, que primero, tengo educación y segundo, ya lo conocía a usted, he escuchado lo que hicieron su amigo y usted no se olvida, en el especial con el "Arte Alfa" Le recordó David sobre los logros que habían hecho Tintin y sus amigos.

- Ah bueno, muchas gracias y disculpe el error. Le dijo Haddock, mientras que le daba la mano a David.

- No pasa, ahora, al asunto por el que vine: George, tenemos que hablar. Le dijo David, quien tras haber hablado con Haddock, ambos hombres se dirigieron al piso de arriba, para el Capitán de la Marina Mercante, había algo que no encajaba en su sitio.

Justo en ese momento, Forest había llegado, herido y sangrando por su pecho, mientras que ingresaba al bar, Haddock lo vio.

- Oiga, ¿Qué le pasó? Le preguntó el Capitán, mientras que lo ayudaba a levantarse.

- Por favor, máteme, esto es peor que el Infierno, Dios, perdóname por mis Pecados, por favor, Padre Todopoderoso, ten piedad de mí, por favor. Dios te salve María, llena eres de gracia, el Señor es contigo… Pero en medio del rezo del "Credo de los Apóstoles", Forest comenzó a debilitarse.

- Amigo, tranquilo, llamaré a un hospital, por favor, resista un poco. Le pidió Haddock, pero en ese momento, David apareció en escena y en la entrada del bar también llegaron Saya con Kai, Haji, Tintin, Milu, Tornasol y los Detectives.

- ¡Aléjense, es una amenaza, está siendo convertido en un Quiróptero, si valoran sus vidas, les ordeno que se alejen! Les ordenó David.

- ¡Alto, nosotros somos de la Policía, exigimos respuestas! Le ordenaron los detectives, pero en ese momento, Forest se había convertido.

- Ahí tienen sus respuestas. Les dijo David y tras darse la vuelta, disparó su revólver Magnum 38 MM contra el monstruo, pero este se dirigió hacia Saya como objetivo, pero a su vez, George lo atacó pero en medio de la confrontación, el Quiróptero atravesó el abdomen del americano, causándole graves heridas, Saya al ver a su padre caer, se lanzó al ataque y con un potente grito envuelto en su furia, destruyó al blanco con su sangre, en la cual estaba en su katana, el Quiróptero Forest se comenzó a cristalizar y después se desintegró.

- Eso no se ve todos los días. Dijo Tornasol, pero en ese momento, se dio la vuelta, Saya con Kai y Riku estaban tratando de mantener con vida a su padre.

- ¡Vamos por una ambulancia! Les dijeron los Detectives y corrieron hacia una cabina de las calles.

El Capitán Haddock, quien había quedado inconsciente del ataque, salió hacia el exterior del bar, donde se encontró con esa escena.

- Por todos los naufragios, Señor Miyagusuko. Dijo el hombre, mientras que en ese momento llegaba para dar su palabra de ánimo a los familiares.

- ¿Estará bien? ¿Verdad, David? Preguntó Kai.

- Sí, estará bien, espero que la ambulancia llegue rápido. Le respondió, mientras que en ese momento, llegaban los médicos, quienes trasladaron a George al Centro hospitalario de la Ciudad de Okinawa.


End file.
